


Love Letter

by bbybjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, He didn't mean to make you sad, M/M, Mark screwed up big time and wants to apologise, and he loves you insane lots, please Hyuck forgive Mark for being such a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybjaem/pseuds/bbybjaem
Summary: Mark has never been good at conveying his feelings and expressing his train of thoughts well, that's why he decided to write a letter to make up for his mistakes.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my future.

**“This is a letter-** Donghyuck stop _laughing,_ for fuck’s sake; I’m trying to be _serious_ here!”

Donghyuck snorted once again into his hand, trying to hide his smile. He lowkey thought all of this (him and Mark sitting in front of each other on his bedroom floor, reading letters they wrote to each other) was way too funny and cringy, but if his boyfriend wanted to do that, then he would tag along.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he lifted both hands in a signal of peace “carry on, and I won’t bother you again.”

“You don’t _bother_ me” Mark mumbled lowly, his eyes trained on the piece of paper he held, “let’s just get this over with already, please”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Mark cleared his throat and focused again. “ _This is a letter_ -“

“We’ve been through that part already, love”

“ _Shut up!”_

_“Sorry!”_

“God, you’re impossible. ‘ _I’ve been wondering how to tell you this for quite a while now, and I didn’t know how to do it, since you were kinda really pissed at me. I’m sorry. Really._ ’”

“You should be.”

“Let me finish!” Donghyuck ushered him to do so, a sad smile on his face that pained Mark to no end, but he hoped he could wipe that off his face by the end of the letter. “ _‘I was confused, and you know me (better than I know myself sometimes), I’m a confused human being, and more often than not I screw up. I screwed up big time now, but that was only because I didn’t want everything we have to go wrong in the future. I’m so fucking scared of losing you, that my own fear almost did it. You always say I overthink too much-‘_ “

“You do.” Donghyuck commented, picking on his nails absentmindedly.

“Shut up. ‘ _And I do. You made me realize, and knowing that on itself made me go on an endless spiral of overthinking everything, to a point that I’_ “ Mark stopped for a second to take a breath, eyeing Hyuck only to make sure that he was still listening; and he was. So focused that it threw Mark a little off balance. “Don’t look me like that, it’s making me nervous.”

“I’m always looking at you, dumbass, remember you’re my homescreen?”

“ _Oh my god!”_

 _“_ C’mon!”

“Fine! ‘- _to the point that I short-circuited, and I couldn’t focus on anything, or even think straight, and that made me so confused that I wasn’t sure of anything anymore, the only thing I knew for sure was that I was overwhelmed. You make overwhelmed since day one. You throw me off balance, you make me do stuff that I never did, you make me feel things I never felt, and everything is so brand new to me that I don’t have a fucking idea how to deal with it all. So I had to leave_.”

“Dumbass.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That was so stupid.”

“I know.”

“You better. Now go on.”

Mark took in a deep breath, still a little shaken. Upon noticing that, Hyuck placed a reassuring hand over his knee, which Mark covered with his own right after. “ _‘I had to leave, and that was the worst idea ever. You were right when you told me that wasn’t the wisest choice. Tho I can’t lie, being away from you made me realize just how much I love you. Every time I looked at my phone and didn’t see a message from you, every time I opened an app and realized I didn’t have anything to do there, because_ you _weren’t there to message me, or to send me cute random cat videos, or just piss me off in general. You became such a big part of my life and I never noticed. I can’t be without you anymore, it’s like there's a missing part of myself when you’re not around._ ”

“ _Awww,_ that’s so gay, Markie!” Donghyuck chirped, both hands clasped over his mouth in excessive awe.

“Did you really have to go and ruin it?!”

“ _And I oop-_ I didn’t ruin anything, I bet that letter is still filled with lots of cringy stuff!”

Mark pouted and turned his back to his boyfriend, suddenly not wanting to look at his face anymore. He heard Donghyuck laughing aloud, and even if it wasn’t written on his letter or even if Donghyuck couldn’t see, it showed on his little smile how much Mark loved to hear that sound.

“Fuck, I don’t even remember anymore where I left off, _thank you_ Hyuck”

“I do; ‘ _it’s like I’m not myself when I don’t have you around, I feel miserable and lonely, and overall always wishing I had the light of my life with m-“_

“I’m pretty sure that’s not on the letter 'tho”

“It is now. ‘Missing part of myself when you’re not around’... c’mon.”

“Right. That’s right. ‘ _It was terrible. You have no idea how many times I checked every account of yours to see how you were doing, and how many times I wished I could just take you in my arms and tell you not to be sad, but I couldn’t ‘cuz I’m pretty sure you would have punched me in the face if I did._ ”

“Mhm.”

“What now?”

“You’re right, I would.”

“I know. Moving on. ‘ _In the end I couldn’t stand being away from you for too long, as ironic as it may sound, since we live pretty far away_ ”

“We don’t live _that_ far away, you’re just too lazy to get out of your bed and take the subway.”

Mark loudly huffed at that, pinching the bridge of his nose, visibly regretting some of his life choices.

“As I was saying.” He said intently, not giving Hyuck any space to reply, even though Donghyuck still mumble a low _'lazy'_ under his breath. “’ _I broke my promise, that one I made you a little after we met, of never being a jerk, or leaving you like a certain someone did. I am forever sorry for that, my love’”_ Mark could clearly _hear_ his boyfriend beaming right beside him after the last part, but decide to just smile at that and carry on. “ _’I won’t promise you this again, I know how much you hate broken promises, but I will ask you to trust me just a little more, 'cuz I’ll try my utmost to be right beside you for a long, long time.’”_

“Mark Lee, i swear to Micheal Jackson, if you only so much as try to-“

“I’m not done yet! You can threaten me after I’m done babe.” The boy next to him huffed and he smiled once again, pinching his cheek and only earning a slap on his hand in return. “’ _One good thing that this distance brought – maybe the only good thing, is that now more than ever I’m sure of what I really feel for you. I guess the fact that you wouldn’t leave my head for a damn second; or that I scrolled through our chat and screenshots more than I would like to admit; or maybe how much time I lost looking at your pics on my camera roll. All of that says pretty much a lot about my feelings for you. I love you, baby. And I want you in my life for a long, long time. I want you to be my future, my boyfriend, my fiancé, and the father to our child, one corgi and a cat. And a fox. I want a whole life with you, and that’s even clearer to me now. I hope you can forgive me for this screw up and move on, put your ring back on that finger and be my baby, today, tomorrow, and in the future too. I love you to the moon and back, angel.”_

Beside him Donghyuck sniffed, startling Mark, who panicked and hurriedly fumbled around looking for a tissue or anything. In the end he settled with wiping Donghyuck’s tears and snot with the tip of the blanket, grimacing at his shitty-ass boyfriend solution for a crying boyfriend situation happening right in front of him.

“Why the fuck are you crying?!”

“ _We are getting a fox!”_ Mark nearly, _nearly_ face palmed himself at that.

“I can’t believe you.”

“I’m emotional, okay?! Do you have _any idea_ how bad I want a fox?!”

“I can have a slight idea with how many videos you send me on twitter and Instagram, with a bunch of messages in capital letters.”

“Let me _be,_ they’re too cute to not want one.”

“I know baby.”

Mark pulled Donghyuck closer to him and rounded his shoulders with his arms, saying _shhh_ here and then to make him drop the act. A few minutes pass and Donghyuck mumbles against his boyfriend’s chest, something so incomprehensible Mark only noticed he was talking because of the complete silence that filled the room.

“What did you say now?”

“I said,” Donghyuck sniffled “Are you really getting me a fox?” Mark snorted, hugging his boyfriend impossibly closer and tighter, leaning his head atop his soft hair – he kinda loved the feeling of having his boyfriend impossibly close to him and the smell of his hair.

“Of course baby, I would go all the way to Russia just to get you one.”

A beat of silence followed, both boys feeling in complete comfort with it, until Donghyuck untucked his head from under his boyfriend chin and looked straight into his eyes.

“I love you. And I still want you to be my future.”

“I love you too, baby. I’m sorry for everything.”

Donghyuck shrugged, picking at Mark’s baby beard to avoid his eyes.

“Just don’t pull this kind of bullshit again”

“I won’t.”

“Now about the pet fox, when are you planning on going to Russia to get it?”

“ _SERIOUSLY?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> @bbybjaem on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybjaem), or if you wanna curse/scream/love me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bbybjaem)


End file.
